


Christmas Comes Early This Year

by gawilliams



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawilliams/pseuds/gawilliams
Summary: Castle show up somewhere he isn't supposed to be.





	Christmas Comes Early This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ryan and Esposito were in the surveillance van listening in on what was happening inside the club. They had been forbidden going into the club for a more hands on approach to the surveillance as it was a topless bar. Not a strip club, but a bar & grill where all the waitresses worked topless. Beckett had gotten the short straw out of the female detectives and was working undercover in there on a tip that a serial killer that had been identified, but not located, frequented the place. Actually forbidden was not quite the word for how Beckett put it if they were in there before it hit the fan. Her words were more along the lines of immediate castration with a rusty hacksaw. The penalty for letting Castle know about this undercover assignment had been even more leg crossing. Beckett had a really foul mouth on her when she was threatening someone!

"I still don't see why we have to be out here when we could be in there with all the honeys," Esposito complained, taking a sip of the truly horrible coffee. Of course he would never let on to Lanie that like all guys he enjoyed the sight of beautiful women as that would bring on the old _if that's so I'm going to do some ogling of some male flesh_ line of argument from her. There would be none of that while Javier Esposito was taking care of business on the home front!

"Two reasons," Ryan replied, grimacing over his own sip of coffee. "Singing soprano courtesy of Beckett, and having to explain to our significant others why we were in a topless bar ogling some other woman's boobs."

"Oh, yeah," Esposito slumped, thinking of the nightmare that would come his way if Lanie found him ogling some other woman's goods. He knew Jenny would make Beckett's wrath look tame by comparison if Ryan was found in there. He'd gotten increasingly stern glares from Lanie all day. He looked up at the monitor of the sidewalk outside the club and spit out his coffee promptly.

"Oh, shit!"

Ryan looked up from his crossword puzzle. "What?"

"Castle! He's heading towards the club with someone!" Esposito nearly shouted as he pointed at the monitor.

Ryan groaned. "You don't think he's going to go in there do you?" he asked the dreaded question.

Esposito offered a silent prayer pleading for Divine Intervention, and then cursed as he saw Castle and his friend enter the place. "We are doomed, Bro," he said out loud, voicing the thoughts of both of them as nothing good could come from this.

He and Ryan hunkered down and listened intently through the earphones what was going on in the club. The new micro receiver/transmitter that Beckett was wearing would let them listen in and know when to kiss the jewels goodbye. She was going to be pissed! In their shock over this unplanned turn of events it never occurred to them to warn Beckett of who was about to see her topless as soon as she got off break.

"Oh, come on, Mike," Castle said with exasperation when they entered the bar. He gave his old college buddy a look of disgust. "A topless bar? We're not in college anymore!"

Castle was a bit surprised that he was the voice of reason, and that his personal opinion of this was one of mounting disdain. He'd been changing over the last few years, and he could lay it all at the feet of one Kate Beckett. He had to admit that the ambiance, topless women in G-strings aside, was pretty upscale, but if it wasn't Beckett he just wasn't interested in seeing naked women. He still had yet to make a move on Beckett and convince her that he was going to be her one and done, so he was still having to live on nightly fantasies with his mind filling in the blanks with a canvas that included the full frontal shot of Beckett he'd seen for all too little time when her apartment blew up.

"What? The Rick Castle I knew would be drunk and loving every second of this!" Mike Gallagher said as he lasciviously eyed a couple of waitresses walking through the tables taking orders. "Don't you like topless women anymore? Or are you batting for the other side now?"

"Of course not!" Castle said vehemently. Sex with a guy? The very thought made him want to hurl.

"Then lighten up, Man! Let's get a table, order some drinks, and watch all the naked titties as the girls cater to our needs!" Mike proceeded to cut a swath to an empty table.

"I knew it was a mistake going out tonight," Castle muttered as he followed his friend to the table.

Beckett took another sip of her coffee in the small break room that was used by the waitresses. She was not happy about this undercover assignment at all. It wasn't so much the, ahem, exposure, she was concerned about. She considered herself a somewhat liberated woman sexually, and when traveling in Europe she had gone to a number of topless and nude beaches. So the idea of strangers seeing her topless and in a G-string was not so difficult. What was difficult for her was the fact that when she called in the cavalry upon spotting their target, she would be in the back rapidly getting dressed and missing out on the real action. She'd been shocked at the nature of the undercover work on this one. Posing as a hooker on some vice stings was one thing, but a female police officer working as a topless waitress undercover? It seemed somewhat extreme. It had been amusing to see the Captain stuttering and stammering through the explanation of the assignment. Ryan and Esposito had been quite enthusiastic about it, until she gave them a rather stern lecture on what would happen if they went in there and saw her in the waitress outfit. Their enthusiasm had taken a noticeable nosedive, which had given her and Lanie a good laugh.

She had also placed a proviso on accepting the assignment. Castle was not to know about it. Castle. The one person she was drawn to, yet was afraid to let get too close. Were her feelings for him what everyone suspected? Of course they were. She would not have allowed him to continue shadowing her for all this time if her feelings weren't far deeper than she allowed herself to admit aloud. She knew that things were moving closer and closer to where she would have to admit to him that she loved him, but she wasn't quite ready. Having him in this club seeing her like this would mean going from zero to sixty in nothing flat! On both their parts! That's why she made it abundantly clear that Castle was not to be informed of the assignment. Looking at the clock she sighed. Time to go back out there to be ogled by a bunch of horny guys so she could find and have arrested a serial killer. The things she went through to get the bad guys!

Castle was getting very annoyed. Mike was acting like some lust crazed teenager. For once he was seeing what Kate saw in the early days of their partnership. It wasn't a very flattering picture. Sure he'd been acting up at times in order to give the press some of the Castle image he'd become known for, but the last year or so he'd been removing himself from that more and more, especially as his feelings for Kate had become much more pronounced.

"Hey Rick!" Mike practically yelled. "How about the ta-tas on that one?"

"Give it a rest, Mike!" Castle said almost angrily.

"Another drink guys?" came a voice next to Castle.

Castle turned his head and before the image caught up with his brain he said "I'll have a beer, Kate."

That's when he froze and realized that the topless woman next to him, in nothing but heels and a G-string, was none other than Kate Beckett. Being a man in love with her his eyes zeroed in on the naked flesh, particularly the perky, firm breasts of the love of his life. Christmas had just come early in the world of Rick Castle!

"Castle?" Kate hissed, suddenly very self-conscious over her state of undress, but being a very good undercover cop she didn't flinch or react outwardly. "What the Hell are you doing in a place like this?" she demanded, though in her mind she was planning the torture and murder of Esposito and Ryan.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, Kate?" Castle asked, his eyes taking in the view, and while he was a bit concerned that these other horn dogs were ogling her, he was definitely enjoying what he was seeing. His mind was brought back to Earth when Mike chimed on.

"You know this hot piece of tail?" Mike exclaimed, raking his eyes over Beckett's form. Before he knew what was happening, Castle launched a powerful left jab to his friend's jaw, knocking him out.

At that moment a fight erupted all over the bar. The waitresses were all screaming, and he saw one bouncer getting clocked with a chair shattering across his back.

"Castle you idiot!" Kate shouted as she pulled him away from the ruckus.

Esposito and Ryan spewed their coffee all over when they heard what was happening.

"Shit!" Esposito shouted as he and Ryan rushed from the surveillance can and ran into the club.

"Over there!" Ryan shouted.

They went right over to where Beckett was chewing Castle out, seeming not to mind that she was still, ahem, uncovered. They tried to ignore the state of undress of their boss, but to no avail. They were guys. Their eyes raked over Beckett's form, and when she turned a glare on them they knew they were in deep shit.

"You two!" she yelled. "Get this under control! Work with the Uni's when they get here! And stop ogling! You're supposed to be gentlemen!"

Then she turned to Castle.

"Come with me!" she yelled, and they made their way, carefully, to the dressing room.

Beckett was more turned on than she could remember being in a long time. For some reason the combination of Castle seeing her like this, his Neanderthal reaction to his friend's lecherous comment, and the thrill of the fight going on around them was extremely arousing. Pulling him into the dressing room, she sat him down and silenced him with a glare.

"We are going to get this taken care of, report in at the precinct, and then go back to my place where we will be having a serious conversation, Castle," she said firmly as she pulled on her clothes. She noted that Castle followed her every move with rapt attention, especially the way her breasts swayed as she moved around. "Eyes up, Castle," she said in an exasperated tone, though she was getting turned on by how affected she was by his delight in the sight of her body.

"I'm sorry," Castle tried to sound contrite. He hoped his own lecherous behavior had not gotten her too pissed. He did, after all, have hopes of enjoying the delights of her nude body in the future.

Beckett stopped and smirked, striding right up to him, lifting his chin in her palm.

"Don't worry, Kitten," she practically purred in a husky, sexy tone. "You'll be seeing them again, and a whole lot more, real soon."

Castle had to think of every disgusting thing he'd ever imagined in order to keep the threatening hard on at bay so he could follow her out of there and back into the din of the wrecked bar. The Uni's were there in force, and all was under control. He saw his friend being attended to by a couple of EMT's. Mike's jaw was obviously broken, and during the fight his unconscious form had apparently taken some hits or kicks. Castle wasn't the least bit sorry. Beckett was his to ogle, though he would never dream of talking so possessively about her until he knew how this night was going to wind up. But he had more high hopes than ever.

"Castle!"

"Coming, Detective!" he called back, a wide smile on his face as he walked over to where she was talking to an officer.

Castle had a hard time concentrating on anything having to do with the Precinct during the next couple of hours. During that time he watched as Beckett took the lead, had several people arrested for various reasons, and gave Esposito and Ryan all kinds of Hell. That last he wasn't too disappointed over as they had been ogling a bit when they came up to her. All he knew, though, was that those two looked like they wanted to sink into the floor at the Precinct when Lanie and Jenny walked in to collect their men. Obviously Kate had given the two ladies a heads up. The immediate crossing of legs by the two guys upon seeing the ladies proved that one.

Castle, though? He was letting his mind wander to the display of flesh that had been before him when he saw Beckett at the club. Now that was a first class show! His fantasies, augmented by the all too brief full frontal when her apartment blew up, did not do the real woman any justice at all. From head to toe it was all first rate. And those breasts! Perky, just the right size with hard nipples just standing to attention begging for some serious CASTLE ATTENTION! The big question on his mind, though, was whether or not she would follow through with her seeming promise at the club. You'll be seeing them, and a whole lot more, real soon. That whole lot more had only been hidden by a skimpy G-string earlier, so his vivid imagination was going into overdrive as he painted some mental pictures of some, ahem, adult activities. Now he only hoped that somehow he hadn't stepped in it big time like Esposito and Ryan had. If so, he was going to find Mike and give him a **_real_ **world of hurt.

"Okay, Castle," Beckett said in a hurry as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Let's go."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Not here, Kitten," she said as she whirled to face him, a look of death on her face. "Unless Kitten wants to face the punishments awaiting Esposito and Ryan since Kitten was in such a club to begin with."

"No problem," Castle assured her as they entered the elevator.

The drive to her apartment was long and silent. Castle didn't dare say a word as he didn't want to break the mood. Beckett was silent as she was mentally planning her night with Castle. Something about this whole episode had gotten her over her internal qualms about a relationship with him, and caused the deep, thrumming arousal that was coursing through her. The elevator ride up was equally silent, and Castle had to fight the urge to grab Beckett and take her against the elevator wall. When she opened the door to her apartment, Beckett whirled, grabbed him, and kissed him hard letting her tongue explore his rich tasting mouth. His scent and taste were intoxicating as she memorized all she was experiencing. Letting him go, reluctantly, she moved him to a seat on the couch.

"Stay there while I shower and clean up," she ordered and then left the room.

Castle sat there watching her retreating figure, wanting nothing more than to go after her and practice a little water conservation, but he wanted to live to enjoy the night, and he figured if he assumed too much he would wind up with no more Mr. Happy. The only problem was that his mind could only function on one level and that one level was focused on the kiss. Oh, what a kiss! Passionate, dueling, and miraculous! He whipped out his iPhone and sent a quick text message to Alexis letting her know he would not be home that night. That was one less worry, and would prevent any sudden interrupting calls from his overly concerned daughter. He wasn't sure how long he sat there pondering the wonderful universe that was Kate Beckett, but he almost fell off the couch when she came back into the room.

"Want a beer, Kitten?" Beckett purred as she walked by completely naked, the only thing adorning her body was a pair of black high heels. She'd decided to give him a jolt and let him know for sure where her thoughts were going for the night.

Castle's jaw was hanging on the floor, his fist pressed into his upper teeth. His eyes had to be bulging out at the spectacular sight before him. Beckett! Naked! Nude! Not a stitch! He felt like pinching himself to see if this was only another one of his nightly fantasies, but he exercised a slight bit of restraint on that score.

"Uh...uh...uh...," he barely managed to stammer.

Kate smirked as she turned with two beers and walked towards him, giving him the full frontal he'd seen only a glimpse of some time back when her apartment blew up. His eyes bugged out even further, if that was possible. His fist in his mouth was also pretty amusing, reminding her of the time at his Halloween party when she'd pretended to flash him. At least this time there was no trickery involved.

"Breathe, Castle," she ordered as she noticed he'd been holding his breath. Her eyes raked over his clothed body and she licked her lips are the straining erection tenting his pants out very nicely. "You're not a horny teenager, you know," she teased, giving him a wink as she sat down across from him.

"You're naked," he replied dumbly. His mind was officially mush at that moment as his eyes kept on raking over her stunning figure.

"You're so observant, Castle," she chuckled. She was enjoying how flustered he was. He'd been a bit flustered at the club, but not this bad. At least there he'd been able to crack a joke and respond with appropriate action to his friend's crude remark.

"No, you're really naked," he stammered. His moth was dry and he took a deep drink of his beer, his eyes never wandering from her body. Mr. Happy was extremely happy right then, but was on the verge of needing some breathing room. As it was he squirmed in his seat a bit uncomfortably.

"I told you you'd be seeing a lot more of me really soon," she reminded him.

She smiled at the glazed look that came over his eyes when she said that. Castle was so easy! At least easy for her, she reminded herself. He'd been very well behaved in the social department for some time, and she knew it was because he had been waiting for her to get her act in gear and give him a shot.

"Well, this is definitely more," Castle agreed in a lower tone of voice. Now wasn't that the understatement of the millennium? He could make out the neatly trimmed pubic triangle that was peaking through her crossed legs, and it was enticing him further and further into her seduction. He prayed for no interruptions!

"So, Kitten," Beckett said as she took a sip of her beer. "What should I do with you? You were a naughty little boy going into such a place tonight, but you did defend my honor, so I guess a combination of punishment and reward is in order. Any thoughts?" she asked with a raised brow as she uncrossed and crossed her legs the opposite way giving him an enticing view of her glistening folds, letting him know that she only kept a neatly trimmed pubic triangle above her labia. She loved the excited little gasp and girly squeak that emerged from his lips.

"Just remember my safe word is apples," he reminded her, emphasizing the word. The very word punishment coming from Kate Beckett sent up red flags all over his lascivious mind.

"And if I decide to ball gag you?" she teased to see his reaction.

"APPLES!" he said instantly, and the tone of voice left no doubt he was not kidding. No ball gags used on Richard Castle! The Big Rick may be adventurous with sex, but not **_that_** adventurous!

"Well, when you finish your beer we should take this to the bedroom and see what we can do about our dilemma then," she told him. She almost laughed out loud when he guzzled the whole beer in nothing flat and slammed down the bottle. "You're the eager beaver tonight, huh," she purred.

"You have no idea," he muttered as he followed her down the hall to her bedroom. He was jauntily mouthing Merry Christmas to Me over and over again as he ogled her bare behind. Castle walked into Kate's bedroom and gasped in surprise. He'd seen the room once before when she'd asked him to get her purse, but now he was stepping into the bedroom and Kate was there by the bed naked! Now he did surreptitiously pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Nope. It was real. Oh, happy day!

"Now, Ricky, I think you should remove those clothes," Kate said in an arousal laced tone. "I need to see what I'm going to be working with, after all."

Castle practically ripped off every stitch of clothing he had on and was naked himself in record time. Mr. Happy was standing tall and proud, practically weeping with the thrill of all of this. His eyes were raking over Kate's body, taking in every millimeter of skin that was exposed. A shudder of arousal, and also a bit of disbelief ran down his back.

Kate chuckled.

"Very nice," she purred as she took on the sight of a naked Castle. Well defined chest and abdomen, but not freakishly so. Strong, powerful legs. Perfect tan skin. And his cock! Long, thick, and now all hers! She shuddered as she imagined it sliding inside of her, stretching and filling her like she'd always dreamed of when it came to getting together with Castle. As it was she felt the moisture pooling between her legs, her folds now slick with her arousal.

Castle watched as she rummaged in a drawer for some items. His eyes widened when he saw her removing some handcuffs (a couple pair), some lubricant, and a fairly good sized dildo. His mind ran amok and he said the first thing that came to mind on seeing the last thing on that list.

"APPLES!"

"You think this is for you, Kitten?" Beckett asked, holding up the dildo and shaking it at him.

Castle nodded his head, a bit of fear showing in his eyes and body language.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Castle, but it's for me," she told him. She smiled at his deep sigh of relief. "However, it would make for a good punishment..." she trailed off, not resisting the urge to tease him, and also scare the crap out of him a bit.

" ** _APPLES!_** "

"Lay down on the bed, Castle," she ordered, a bit of firmness in her voice, despite the husky purr that was the dominant tone.

Scared as to what she may do if he didn't do as directed (Hey! A good sized dildo being shaken at you is no laughing matter!) he hopped on the bed and laid himself out on his back. Mr. Happy was still standing tall and proud.

"That's better," Kate said as she let her eyes rake over him yet again. Close up the sight was even more mouthwatering. Taking one of the handcuffs, she took his left arm and handcuffed it to the railing. She quickly went to the other side and did his right arm. Sure he was firmly secured, she grinned down on him.

"Now as to punishment," she told him.

"Uh, Kate?" Castle asked nervously. While he was sure she would never hurt him, accidents did happen, after all. "Would it lessen the punishment if I told you it was Mike who dragged me into the club? I didn't want to be in there!"

"The fact remains, Castle, that you were in there, and ogling," she told him as she ran the back of her right hand along the planes of his chest.

"I was not ogling!" Castle protested.

"You were ogling at me," she reminded him. She was really liking this. Castle was so much fun to torment.

"Now that's different," he protested further. "I'm in love with you! Not any of those other women in there!"

Kate's gasped at what he said. He was in love with her? Well, she knew that already, and had conveniently denied it for so damn long, but to actually hear it from him was breathtaking. It was such a rush she almost had an orgasm just from those words from him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, the hot breath tickling him, she knew.

"And I'm in love with you, Richard Castle."

Castles eyes closed as he shuddered at the incredible wave of emotions that ran through him when she said that. It was like the ultimate Christmas present.

"How about I show you how much I love you?" he huskily suggested.

Kate grasped his cock and began a slow stroke up and down the length, letting her thumb run over the head on each upstroke.

"Oh, no, Kitten," she told him in the sexiest voice she had. "I'm going to have some fun before you get a chance."

"But I've been waiting for this for so long," Castle pleaded. Fun was one thing, but they'd crossed the hurdle of hurdles in admitting their feelings for one another.

"And I will make it all worth your while," she whispered again. "Now just lay back and enjoy."

"Just remember the safe word," Castle reminded her carefully. No sense on taking any chances, after all.

Kate didn't respond. Instead she got on the bed and laid across Castle. The feel of his firm body under her felt wonderful. The tingling sensations on all the significant contact points were almost overwhelming. To begin she began to lightly kiss along his jaw, avoiding his lips as she learned his structure with her lips. She nipped lightly at times, and especially enjoyed teasing his earlobes. The tension radiating off of him was deliciously arousing. It was wonderful knowing she was the cause of it. Moving along she continued using her lips and tongue to trace along the front of his body. Knowing how sensitive a mans small nipples could be, she playfully teased his, loving the panting moans coming from him.

Castle was somewhere between Heaven and Hell. Kate was showing just what an absolute master she was at teasing a man with her lips and tongue. His arousal was almost unbearable, but he was loving every second of it. On the other hand his inner teenage horn dog was shining through and he was eager to get his hands on her and show her what he was capable of. His wrists were straining at the cuffs she had locked around them, but not too bad. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better/worse Kate reached Mr. Happy and he about died.

"Well, well, well Mr. Castle," Kate purred as she moved down so her face was at level with his straining erection. Her hands were moving all over it's length and his balls. She breathed in his scent and she almost had an orgasm just from that. He was the very definition of perfect. "Is this all for me?" she asked.

"Oh, God Yes!" Castle said in a near shout.

She stroked him up and down slowly, massaging his balls with her free hand.

"The perfect treat after such a long evening in that wretched place," she told him. "All those guys wanting nothing more than to lean me over their table and fuck me from behind," she goaded him.

"I'd kill them all," Castle ground out as he tried desperately to keep from exploding all over way too soon.

"Do you know how hot it was to see you hit your friend when he called me a hot piece of tail?" she teased. "My pussy was so wet after that I almost raped you in the changing room. God you have such an effect on me," she breathed heavily and then turned it up a notch as she licked along the underside of his length and swirled her tongue around the tip.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to cum," Castle panted, almost pleading for one result or the other.

Kate instantly sat up and removed herself from all contact.

"Oh no you don't," she told him. "You only get to cum when I'm ready for you to."

Castle looked at her incredulously.

"WHAT?" he squeaked. Mr. Happy was rapidly moving into that territory where his name wouldn't be so appropriate anymore.

Kate grinned. Reaching over to the bedside bureau she grabbed the dildo.

"It's time for this, Kitten," she said with a wink.

" ** _APPLES!_** " came the vehement cry from one seriously turned on, yet terrified Richard Castle.

Kate smirked at his instant use of his safe word. "You really need to work on getting some backbone, Castle," she told him. "You whip out your safe word at any little thing."

Castle's eyes bugged out.

"You call that thing little?" he squeaked in a very high pitched tone. "I think our definitions of little are a bit different, Detective."

"Castle," Beckett chuckled. "You've been in adult stores before. You know they make these bigger than this. I've even had a couple in the past that were a little bigger than this. This one even vibrates," she informed him as she pressed a control on the base.

"Be that as it may," Castle said as he cleared his throat. "You are not using that thing on me. No way, no how. Richard Castle is an exit only kind of guy!"

"Spoil sport," Kate said as she opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some on the phallus. She spread the viscous fluid all over it with her hand, teasing Castle as if she were giving a guy a hand job.

"Uh, Kate," Castle said with some real fear in his voice. "I said _APPLES_ , you know."

"I know," she replied as she concentrated on teasing him with her hand job on the dildo.

"It is my safe word, Kate," he added the obvious.

"I know," she agreed.

"Then what are you still doing with that thing?" he asked in as normal a tone as he could muster. "I'm getting a little freaked out here."

Kate looked up, a sexy smile on her lips and a glint a heated arousal in her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a little show, Kitten," she informed him.

Castle's mouth fell open when she said that. "A show?" he squeaked, the high pitch having returned.

"Mmm hmmm," Kate said as she leaned back and spread her legs, giving him a perfect view of her pussy, the lips of which spread slightly giving him a hint of the glistening pink tissues they hid. "Have you ever seen a woman use a sex toy aside from some porno, Castle," she asked in a husky voice as she brought the toy down to her folds and slid the tip up and down her slit, gathering some of her own moisture to add to the lubrication already on the toy.

He wanted to say yes, and be some ultra hip been there done that kind of guy, but frankly that was one adventure he had yet to witness. Not that he had deliberately avoided it, but the women he'd been with, even some of the wilder ones, hadn't given him the opportunity.

"No," he admitted, adding a puppy dog pleading look.

"Well in that case, this is your lucky day," Kate groaned as she pressed the dildo inside of herself a couple of inches. Her eyelids fluttered as she spent a moment working the toy in and out, adding depth with each in stroke. Finally she had the full length buried inside of her and she opened her eyes to look directly at Castle whose own eyes were glued to what she had between her legs and inside of her.

"Like what you see, Castle?" she asked, her voice huskier with arousal than she could ever remember. She'd never masturbated in front of anyone before, and she was finding that doing so in front of Castle was a very pleasurable experience.

"You have no idea," Castle shuddered as he pulled at his cuffed wrists. Mr. Happy was straining now, and he felt the worst case of blue balls ever rapidly approaching.

Kate chuckled in the same husky tone as she turned on the vibrating function and began to fuck herself with the dildo. The feel of it going in and out of her slick, tight pussy was wonderful and she had just the right angle to hit her g-spot on every other stroke. Never one to deprive herself of her own pleasure, she got into it as thoroughly as she did everything she did in life. That meant Castle got quite the show!

Castle couldn't believe what he was watching. Kate had told him when they first met, or rather implied, that she would rock his world and amaze him if they had hooked up, and now he was ready to state categorically that that was a perfect example of massive understatement. The sheen of sweat on her body as she worked herself toward orgasm, the heavy breathing, her heaving breasts, and sight of that vibrating dildo going in and out of her tight pussy all worked to get him into a frenzy of his own. Her dirty talk was also spectacular! Especially when she would tell him "I can't wait to have your cock inside me fucking me so hard!" He tried to convince her that he was more than ready, and so was Mr. Happy, but she told him in no uncertain terms that he was being punished, so shut up.

"Oh, God Rick I'm almost there!" she panted. "I'm going to cum so hard all over this cock! Then it'll be your turn!"

Castle held onto his control as well as he could, but that last shouted sentence did him in and he exploded, his cum shooting up and all over his abdomen. Right when he did so he heard a high pitched scream and looked over and saw Beckett spasming all over, the throes of orgasm having taken over all of her bodily control. It was magnificent! Before he knew it he passed out from the sheer pleasure of it all. About twenty minutes later Castle woke up, a warm tingling sensation coursing through him as he realized that one he wasn't alone and two (when he raised his head and looked down) he saw and felt Kate Beckett blowing him. Even though Mr. Happy had done his duty (albeit solo) just a little bit before, he was up and happy once more under the expert oral guidance of Beckett. When he tried to move his hands down to her head he discovered that he was still cuffed to the bed.

"Uh, care to let the rest of the class participate?" he asked, the weariness of his body evident in his tone. He jangled the cuffs for emphasis.

Kate smiled as she let him slip from her mouth. She'd been enjoying giving him a blowjob, but could take a moment to let him in on a little bit of info.

"Sorry Castle, but I'm in charge for now," she told him.

"Excuse me?" he said, not sure he heard her right. He could understand earlier, but come on! He wanted to show her what kind of skills he had, too!

"You're being punished, Kitten," she said, the husky purr back in her voice. "That means I'm in charge."

"I am definitely going to look for another pet name," he muttered as his eyes rolled back when she took him in her mouth again. Kate bobbed her head a few more times and then let him go, straddling his hips, her pussy settled along the length of his cock.

"Okay, how about Tiny?" she teased.

"Tiny?" he cried indignantly. "I was thinking more along the lines of Studly."

"But I don't have any proof of that yet, Tiny," she teased unmercifully.

Castle's eyes narrowed. "It's Studly, and you'd know that if we could get on to the next level of activities."

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked, feigning pure innocence as she lifted up, guided his length to her entrance, and plunged down hard, impaling herself on him. She'd prepared herself with the dildo just a while before, so it wasn't so much of a shock. But damn did he fill her up, though! "Oh, fuck you feel so good inside me, Castle!" she said huskily in his ear as she leaned forward. She sat back up and began rising and falling letting him slide in and out of her tight pussy. She used her inner muscles to clench and unclench him, showing him that she had some serious skills. She knew that when she finally released him the weekend would be long, strenuous, but incredibly satisfying.

"Oh my God, Kate, you feel incredible," Castle managed to stammer as he felt her surrounding him, squeezing him, and rushing him along to another orgasm.

Kate sped up her movements and let the arousal build to a fever pitch. She knew he would only last a few more seconds, despite the earlier release, and she wanted to explode with him. She reached down and pressed on her clit and screamed his name as she came hard, and felt him lengthen and swell inside her, shooting his load deep inside. She rode him slowly, coming down from her orgasm and breathing hard until she slumped over his chest. She could feel his haggard breathing, and enjoyed feeling his heartbeat under her cheek. Finally she lifted her head and smiled at him a bit blearily.

"Do you feel sufficiently punished?" she asked, a chuckle in her voice.

"You are a Goddess," he told her, a dreamy smile on his face.

"A Goddess, huh?" she asked, her smile widening. Now those were the kind of compliments after making love with a guy that she could listen to all night and day.

"In every way," Castle assured her. Then he pulled at his bonds. "Now can I please have these removed so I can show you what I'm feeling right now?"

"I guess you've earned it, Studly," she chuckled, reaching up with the key she'd reached over and grabbed. She unlocked the cuffs and was expecting him to flip her over and begin to ravish her, which she was looking forward to. Instead he did something even better. Castle wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"You can punish me anytime," he told her and laid back, Kate still in his arms. He decided to not mention her use of a new pet name for him as he didn't want to jinx it.

"And the best part is we have all weekend to enjoy it," she told him as she laid her head back on his chest. They were both pretty wiped out from round one. Slipping into sleep, she smiled thinking about all the fun they would be having from now on.

**_Epilogue:_ **

Monday morning came bright and early. As usual Kate was the first one in of the team, and Ryan and Esposito came in about an hour later. They looked miserable. The tired, haggard expressions on their faces, as well as the circles under their eyes spoke of a miserable weekend. She didn't say a word. About half an hour after they dragged themselves in Castle showed up. He had coffee and bear claws for her and himself. He had a wide smile on his face and a spring to his step. She smiled with the knowledge that she had been the one to give him the smile and bounce.

"And how was your weekend?" he asked, a slightly husky tone in his voice. He asked her quietly, though.

"Perfect," she told him, a little of the arousal she always felt around him in her voice. "And yours?"

"Pure perfection," he informed her. He looked over at Esposito and Ryan. "What's the problem with them?"

"I don't know," Kate replied. She raised her voice. "Hey you two! What's the matter?"

Esposito and Ryan walked over to them and sat down.

"Lanie and Jenny were a bit pissed about us going into that club, and then the whole ogling stuff," Esposito said.

"So they decided that they would take us to a male strip club Saturday night and last night so we would have to watch them ogling all the male talent," Ryan added.

"They closed the bar at the club each night and then we all wound up at Lanie's where she and Jenny had a girl's night the rest of the night and they had me and Ryan sleeping on the pullout bed on the couch," Esposito concluded. "Both nights. My back is killing me."

"I woke up with the worst headache I've ever had," Ryan told his woes.

"And a serious case of blue balls," Castle stage whispered to Beckett who laughed out loud.

"It's not funny!" Esposito shot back. "Because of you our honeys think we're a couple of perverted creeps. Do you know how long it's going to take us to get back in good with out significant others?"

"And I'm getting married in one month!" Ryan hissed. "This is going to make the honeymoon a pretty boring vacation!"

Beckett stood up along with Castle.

"That's what you get when you are looking at a woman inappropriately, Boys," she told them, deciding not to get upset anymore that she was the woman in question.

"But Castle caused the riot!" Ryan complained.

"And he was punished for it by me," she told them.

"That right, Bro?" Esposito glared at Castle.

"I was punished severely and it scared the crap out of me," Castle said solemnly. He left out any of the details, such as having a dildo waved at him and all that. There were some things better left in the past, after all.

"And he's going to be getting punished for a long time to come," Beckett told them. "Come along, Kitten." She used his old pet name in the station since they all knew about that one, and she was not about to hyper-inflate his ego by calling him Studly in front of everyone.

"Before you say it you're still more whipped than Castle is, or ever will be," Esposito told Ryan as they watched Castle follow Beckett like a lost puppy.

"I am not whipped!" Ryan hissed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bro," Esposito said as he went back to his desk to get back to work. He vowed never to do surveillance of an adult club ever again. The price was too high when things went South.


End file.
